Advancements in the field of virtualization and shared computing have led to the development of distributed computing. Distributed computing may enable users to process one or more tasks on one or more remote computing devices. Such remote computing devices may include one or more computational resources that are rented by the users. Some examples of distributed computing may include, but are not limited to, cloud computing and volunteer computing. Cloud computing involves maintaining a cloud computing infrastructure that may further include a data center having one or more computational resources. These computational resources may be allocated to a user to process the one or more tasks. Examples of the computational resources may include, but are not limited to, one or more processor instances, storage space, and random access memory (RAM) space.
Volunteer computing is a type of distributed computing, in which maintaining the data center having the one or more computational resources may not be required. Such cloud-computing infrastructure may include a marketplace server and one or more volunteer computing devices. The one or more volunteer computing devices may share one or more respective computational resources with the marketplace server. The marketplace server may utilize the shared one or more computational resources to execute applications and projects by transmitting the applications and projects to the corresponding volunteer computing devices for execution. The execution of the selected application and project may be halted when the shared one or more computational resources are needed to execute some other application on the respective volunteer computing device. Thus, processing of the selected application and project may be hampered. Hence, maintaining service level agreements (SLAs) for execution of the projects and applications in volunteer computing infrastructures may be difficult.